Justice Be Served
by Axbee
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis is lost. He's thrown into a universe where nobody can help him except himself, and he learns that sometimes, the only way to be found is to find yourself first. And sometimes, that means following your heart and finding your wild, too.


This is genuinely the worst possible time to start writing because I don't have a clue where I'm going or how I'm gonna do this, but here I am. Starting a story.

BUT, I hope you enjoy this crazy ride I'm about to begin anyways ;)

DIS: I don't own the outsiders.

Okay. Here I go.

* * *

Hunt Wide and Far

XxX

It's 2am.

Ponyboy Curtis sits almost obediently at the kitchen table, long fingers circling the ring around his empty glass. Darry's voice drawls on from the living room, preoccupied with the phone. After some time, Pony drops his head onto the table, creating a thump that he hopes grasps his older brothers attention. It does, and Darry murmurs something before finally hanging up.

There's a shuffle of movement behind him and Ponyboy feels a hand on his head, rubbing softly. He leans into the touch, eyelids drooping. There's a soft chuckle, echoing through the early morning, and he yawns.

"Go on to bed, kiddo. Soda'll be home soon," Darry commands, gently. He taps Pony's rear once he's up and walking back to bed, exerting a little squeal from the youngest Curtis. Darry rolls his eyes and waves him away. Pony rubs at his eyes, tiredly. Why isn't Sodapop home yet? Is he okay?

He doesn't bother asking Darry, and rolls back into bed, snuggling under the covers. Then he waits.

And waits.

And waits, and waits, and waits.

The sun is rising when the bedroom door creaks open, and Ponyboy shoots up in bed, wide awake. There's faint lines painting the room, as the sun starts to illuminate stripes across Pony's face through the blinds. The same indent has happened to the stranger entering the room. It's Sodapop, giggly and stumbling his way over to the bed. He's acting all funny, and Ponyboy wrinkles his nose at him. Soda wriggles out of his clothes before bouncing into bed, full of buzz and energy.

"I've been dancin' all night, Pone. I met this most _amazing_ girl - you won't _believe_ -"

"That's where you were? Out? I thought - I thought you were hurt," Pony says a little sadly, turning away from his brother. He's exhausted, and had been waiting for Soda all night, only to find his brother went off partying and left him alone. He's disappointed, and a little upset. He's frowning, trying to hide his watering eyes in his pillow, but Soda catches on like he always does.

"Aw, c'mon, Pones. You're alright, and Darry's only just across from us. You weren't waitin' for me all night, were you?"

Ponyboy doesn't answer, and Soda sighs, slugging an arm across his waist, knowing exactly how to win over his little brother. He tucks his face in the back of Pony's neck, smiling and kissing the skin there. Ponyboy squirms, and Soda kisses there again, over and over until Pony finally let's out a giggle, turning to face his brother. Soda offers a soft smile, tilting his head.

"I didn't mean to worry you, honey," Soda murmurs, reaching up to push the hair out of Pony's eyes. He let's his hand graze across Pony's cheek, cupping it slightly, before he turns playful again and squishes Pony's face with both hands. Ponyboy sputters, twisting his head out of Soda's grip, rolling back over. Soda snuggles up, eager to tell Pony the adventures of his night this time.

"You always do this," Pony mumbles, softly. Soda's scratching his scalp, gently, and he closes his eyes at the pleasurable feeling. He'll fall asleep like this.

Soda snorts. "Sure I do. Gotta live, don't I? You will too, when you're old enough."

Then, in a teasing tone, he adds: "But you're just still a baby."

Pony kicks him and Soda yelps, quietly, digging at his little brother in the ribs. He laughs a little, then, and continues to scratch at Pony's head.

He sighs, happily. "She really was amazing, Pones. I don't think I'll ever see her again. I never see the people I meet on my adventures again. Stevie don't either, but it's fun while it lasts."

Ponyboy shifts, tucking his head under Soda's chin. "When do I get to come with you?"

Sodapop smiles, kissing his head. "When you're older, honey. I promise, I'll take you everywhere you need to go. You'll get a real good look at Tulsa then. It's so amazing, at night. All the stars, the moon. Everything feels extra weird because it's night-time. It's like a dream. You feel all fuzzy inside. Gosh - I sound like you, now! Maybe I dig the stars like you do sunsets - whaddya say?"

Soda starts tickling Pony's sides, and the younger immediately starts shrieking, kicking and squirming with immense struggle. Soda laughs, watching as Pony turns red in the face, and then he remembers it's almost 6am, and he lays off. As an apology he gives Pony's tummy a soft rub, moving upward in a circular motion to his chest. Pony's out of breath, but his eyes are closed and he's relaxed. Soda kisses his cheek and curls around him, closing his own eyes.

Adventure awaits.

XxX

Ponyboy is a walking zombie the following morning, and Darry waggles a finger in front of Soda's face.

"I blame _you_," he says, firmly, as Pony grumpily approaches the table. Soda shrugs sheepishly, smiling despite Darry's accusation. He greets Pony with a big grin, in which the youngest doesn't return. Darry raises a brow but doesn't say anything. Soda pretends to act offended, placing a hand over his heart, making a big show of it all. It's a wonder how he has so much energy after being out all night.

Pony doesn't even smile, picking away at the eggs and toast in front of him. Darry sips at his coffee, sighing at the state of his little brother.

"And to think I actually need him to be tolerable today," he gripes, frowning a little. Pony rolls his eyes, but Darry catches the act with a scowl. "Careful," he warns, not in the mood to put up with bratty behavior. Soda tries not to smile when Pony makes another face when Darry isn't looking.

"Why's that?" He asks instead, referring to Darry's previous comment. Pony starts messing with his fork and eggs, and Darry ignores him, turning to Sodapop. "Ain't nobody around today. Figured he'd come to work with me."

Pony starts choking on his chocolate milk, and Soda laughs so hard his face turns red. Darry doesn't get the joke, and cocks a brow at both his brothers. One is struggling to comprehend what was said and the other is nearly on the floor with laughter. Darry shakes his head. He's always known they're a weird pair. Always have been, always will be.

Once Pony recovers from his over dramatic outburst, he sends a glare in Darry's direction. It looks more like a pout from a five year old, but Darry keeps quiet, watching the frustration rise in Pony like bubbles fit to burst. Soda takes that as a cue to shut up, and he does, watching almost curiously at the weird staring contest going on between his two brothers.

Pony's voice is low, thick with anger. "And _why_ do I gotta go with you to work?"

Sodapop winces, and Darry scoffs around his mug, eyes narrowing. "Don't get mouthy, Ponyboy, if you know what's good for you."

Pony makes an agitated, upset noise, pushing his plate away from him. He stands up from the table, eyes flashing with anger. "You ain't giving me a reason! I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm _fine_ right here. I don't need a babysitter - I'm fourteen!"

Darry almost seethes. "Oh, Jesus, back at this again. Listen, Pony, I get you're tired, but quit the back-chat. Now."

Darry's voice holds a sense of authority that leaves no room for argument. Pony gets up to leave, furious, but Soda reaches out and wraps around him, softly hushing him when he struggles. Pony is seriously angry, ripping and thrashing around in Sodas grip, elbows and knobby knees flying everywhere in an attempt to break away.

Soda murmurs in his ear, coaxing him to calm down. "Relax, Pone. C'mon, take it easy. That's it, deep breaths now..."

Pony doesn't scream, or cry, or throw a fit, but he makes an upset, gurgling noise as Soda tries to soothe him. Darry, starting to panic, sets down his coffee, and kneels in front of Pony. He presses his forehead against his, feeling sick with guilt.

"S'alright, now, Pone. C'mon, easy now. We've gotcha."

Soda's lowered them to the ground, and Darry lifts Pony onto him. It's not easy, and Pony continues to put up a fight, trying to rip away from Darry. Soda helps hold him down, and together they whisper gently to him, and all Darry can think is _what the hell is goin' on._

Pony's wheezing a little, out of breath as he fights harder, thrashing and throwing his head back. Darry grabs him tight and squeezes until he falls limp and floppy. Darry rubs the youngest Curtis' scalp, and Soda does the same to his back. There's a weak whimpering sound, and Darry kisses Pony's head.

Darry lifts him up and gently sets him on his feet. He still makes no noise, pressing his face into Darry's ribs, swallowing thickly. He holds there for a moment, letting his brothers pet him. Then, he pulls away, sniffs, and disappears back to bed, quiet on his feet as he wanders off.

Darry turns to a frowning Soda, and lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He's done it again. He's the big, mean, asshole older brother. Again. Soda doesn't say anything for a moment, but then he crosses his arms, the deep glare evident on his face.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What the hell was that all about? What are you on?"

Darry furrows his brows, holding up his hands in surrender and confusion. "I don't follow."

Soda makes an impatient noise, turning away. "You know damn well what I'm talkin' about," he challenges, clearing the table. Pony's plate is more or less full, and he feels his heart sink. He's not been eating right since Johnny and Dally. It's been months since then, but Pony is still Pony. He's already small enough - but he had a nice fill out in him, a good build for his age. Now, there's just skin and bone, stretched over broken insides that long for the old times.

Darry wants to sigh, but he doesn't. Instead, he clears his throat and helps Soda with the dishes. "I didn't know he'd flip like that, little buddy. I ain't ever seen him do that before."

Soda closes his eyes, fists clenched angrily. He's upset now, too, and Darry feels like a dick.

"It's only started happenin'," Soda says then, opening his brown eyes again. "This is the third time he's done that. Flip out, I mean."

_More so throw a tantrum_, Darry thinks, bitterly, but he doesn't say that out loud. That's foolish, even for him. He empties Pony's plate into the trash, comprehending what Soda's said. Third time? Has he really not been paying attention? Is he that bad of a brother?

"First time was at school," Soda murmurs, catching Darry's irritated expression. "Stevie told me. He flipped out at some soc, got real thick outta' nowhere. He's been gettin' all aggressive, Dar. I dunno why."

Darry feels heat rise inside him. "And you only decide to tell me now?"

Sodapop opens his mouth to say something, and then reconsiders, fumbling over himself. "I didn't know what to say, Darry. Pony - Pony's fine, alright? He is. He _is_. There ain't nothin' wrong with him."

Darry doesn't know who Sodapop is trying to convince more, himself or his brother. Either way, both of them make eye contact, and Darry feels himself morph into sympathy. He should have known. He should have known Pony was - _is_ \- having a hard time. Pony's lost his best friends - how is he just supposed to pick himself up and carry on? After losing his parents, too? Jesus, what was he thinking?

He doesn't wanted to be treated differently, Darry knows that much. He just needs a break, without anyone hollerin' at him about homework or school or anything. Darry knows something will have to be done.

It's 8am.

Darry pulls Soda into a hug. A peace offering. They'll figure it out. They always do.

XxX

It took some time, a lot of bribing, promises of treats, but Darry finally has Pony where he wants - with him, at work.

He's moping around, which is to be expected, and hums softly to himself as Darry carries on with his job. Roofin' ain't easy, and his little brother spread out on the front lawn certainly don't help none too many.

"Pony, get back in the truck. You're distractin' me."

"You're the one who wanted me to come!"

"Pony," Darry says again, sternly. He hears a scramble of feet on grass and smirks. Pony'll always listen. Always.

Two-bit is out on a date with Kathy, finally getting some time to himself. He's been hanging around the Curtis household, keeping an eye on Pony, lifting their spirits. It's about damn time he got some action, and Darry smiles to himself again. It's Saturday, Soda and Steve are heading out to whoop and holler like pups let loose, and Darry is working awful late. There ain't a chance he woulda' let Pony home on his lonesome. Naw.

Darry's hoping that Pony's asleep when a man, middle aged, steps out of the house. Darry, caught off guard, wobbles a little bit but doesn't lose his balance. He sets everything down and climbs down the ladder, curious to greet the stranger. He'd been taught it was rude not to.

He's not old, maybe in his early thirties. He's got thick yet straw like moose brown hair, tickling across his forehead. His eyes are sharp and inquisitive, a deep cornflower blue. His nose is snub and pointed, and his jaw juts out a little on the left. But, he looks friendly enough, and takes Darry's offered hand with no question.

"Nice seein' you here. Was startin' to think the job'd never get done. You alone? Must be a headwreck."

Darry grins, sheepishly. He's not far off, and he nods towards the truck. "I got my little brother with me. I usually work with a few buddies."

The man grins just as kindly. He shields his eyes from the sun, smiling sheepishly. "I'm Harrison," he greets, nodding. "Harrison Jack."

Darry nods slowly. "Curtis. Darrel, Curtis."

Ponyboy, with his spot on timing, decides to make an entrance, then. Darry guesses that had a little doze, because his hair is all disheveled and he's blinking, bleary eyed and babyish. He''s got one of Soda's old hoodies on, snug and warm. He rubs at his eyes and leans onto Darry, who, on instinct, reaches down to rub his head. Pony looks cautiously at Harrison, keeping his distance. Darry smiles at that. He forgets how shy Pony is, at times. Sometimes he's alright, smiling and introducing himself. Mostly, though, he's like this. Quiet, distant, and for some reason, a little clingy to Darry.

Harrison leans down, resting his hands on his knees to get a closer look at Pony. "Well, hello there, young man. Glory, you look mighty like your big brother!"

Darry watches Pony's face carefully, and he's relieved when Pony finally smiles. "You think so?"

Harrison nods, friendly demeanor rubbing off on Pony. Darry has to give him credit, he's already got the kid smiling. "Sure I do," he replies, with a sideways grin. "Y'all got the same smile."

Pony grins wider, looking up at Darry, as if looking for approval. Darry smiles back at him, feeling warm at Pony's joy - besides, it's obvious to anyone Pony looks more like Sodapop. He doesn't say that, though, and lets the youngest have his moment. Harrison grins in triumph, watching Pony's eyes light up. He doesn't say anything, but it's all in his face.

It's pointless chit-chat for a bit, before Darry orders for Pony to get back in the truck, and Harrison is on his way to buy groceries. Darry waves him off, having enjoyed his company.

He doesn't catch Harrison's eyes trailing back to Pony, watching him hungrily. He misses the way his eyes flash at the sight of his little brother - and he misses the way Harrison licks his lips. Prey be his.

XxX

Thankin' ya for reading ;) x


End file.
